


J'aime me réveiller près de toi

by sabitsuuki



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabitsuuki/pseuds/sabitsuuki
Summary: A short drabble detailing a simple morning routine with the one you loveVax and Percy are boyfriends and they are in love. That's it, that's the plot.





	J'aime me réveiller près de toi

The gentle chorus of small songbirds pierced the morning silence, arousing Vax’ildan from his slumber. Soft golden rays filtered into the room through the slit in the curtains, framing the skin of the man still asleep beside him in an angelic glow. Freckled shoulders rose and fell with each breath, and Vax found himself absent-mindedly tracing the scars on the arm which was not draped over his own waist. It was not often that the half-elf woke before his partner, and as such he did not frequently have the luxury of indulging in the scene before him. Percival de Rolo, serene and beautiful in his respite. He drank in the way his hair was a perfect mess, and the way it framed his somehow-even-more-perfect face. There was not a single flaw upon his lover’s face – though he would argue that there was not a single flaw with his body at all – and Vax found himself mesmerised by every small detail. From each misplaced hair in his surprisingly well-kept eyebrows to every single fine line and freckle, Vax was sure that he had every aspect memorised, though his perhaps the feature he knew best was his lips - the soft, pink and ever-so-kissable lips which he had spent the better part of last night giving some much-needed attention to.

Needless to say, he was helplessly in love. 

Vax had no urgent matters to deal with that day, and resigned himself to a morning of languor as he lay in appreciation of his boyfriend. It was not long before Percy too awoke, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. A small, bashful smile appeared on his face as he took in the sight of Vax, wearing his shirt, staring lovingly at him as he himself was often wont to do on occasion. 

“Morning, handsome.” Percy murmured, reaching to stroke a strand of hair out of Vax’s face, and tuck it behind his ear. 

Vax said his own morning greetings with a kiss pressed to his lover’s lips, into which Percy laughed in a sleepy daze before kissing him back and wrapping his arms tighter around him. Though the bed was large, the two were cuddled close together on one side – Vax’s side, Percy noted, acknowledging that he perhaps no longer claimed sole ownership of the bed. Despite the sweltering embrace of the summer’s night, the two remained tightly in each other’s grasp. On peaceful nights they often awoke in this position – faces mere inches apart, Vax’s breasts pressed against Percy’s chest, legs entwined to the point that it was impossible to tell where one person ended and the other began. Shrouded in the intimate desire to simply be close. They stayed like this for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence and listening to birdsong. 

“Percival,” Vax’ildan sang, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand, “I need a shower.” 

“Hm, you do smell just a tad.” Percy teased, earning himself an exaggerated pout as he sat up to prematurely turn off an alarm sitting on the bedside table. 

Without a sound Vax slipped out of bed and grabbed two towels, embroidered with Percy’s initials, and headed towards the en suite. Turning back to his boyfriend and giving him a coy wink, Vax pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Percy was certainly no stranger to the sight of Vax in nothing but his underwear, nevertheless his lithe form and skin so perfectly scarred almost always stole his breath away. 

“Care to join me, my dear Percival?” he cooed, noticing the faint blush that had spread across Percy’s face.

“Another time. I have something I need to finish off in the workshop this morning and I think I’d rather bathe after I’ve made an atrocious mess of myself.” he explained, reaching for his glasses.

“Suit yourself, but I will be using all of your expensive soaps if you’re not there to stop me” Vax grinned. Percy had no doubt in his mind that he was telling the truth – the two often disagreed on the correct amount of soap when they bathed together and Percy did not believe for a single moment that Vax needed to use what always seemed to be half of a bottle of shampoo just because his hair reached past his shoulders.

True love, Percy mused, must be monitoring your boyfriend’s overuse of toiletries. 

The sound of the shower resonated throughout the room as Percy pulled himself away from the comfort of his feather down sheets for the day and dressed himself. His clothing was made of fine material, but nothing so ornate that he could not risk ruining it under his work apron later that day. As he made the bed, he could hear Vax singing a tune (which Percy immediately recognised as a Scanlan Shorthalt original) to himself in the adjacent room. Unsure if Vax had brought a change of clothes with him, Percy laid out something of his own on the bed for him to use. He couldn’t tell if he were being kind or selfish as he had a particular love for seeing Vax wearing his things, even if it often meant he would never get them back. He picked up his partner’s binder from the floor and placed it on top of the clothes he had set out, ensuring that Vax would know he could wear them if he so pleased. 

Vax’ildan took exceedingly long showers when he could find himself one where the temperature would rise above the negatives and so, instead of waiting around for him, Percy made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His schedule for the day was unusually free, and whilst he was not particularly hungry he knew that both himself and Vax were prone to forgetting to eat throughout the day. It was best, he decided, to try his hand at cooking something now so at least they could say they have both eaten. Vex’ahlia would probably have his head if she found out he wasn’t taking proper care of her brother, after all. Cooking was not Percy’s strongest skill, but he wasn’t awful. He could make breakfast. He hoped.

Vax stepped out of the shower around a half hour later – after using exactly the right amount of soap, may he add – and proceeded to get himself ready for the day. He had his own toothbrush in Percy’s bathroom, which was a stage of subtle intimacy he had only reached once before – and it felt glorious this time as well. Upon leaving the room, he figured that Percy must have began work on whatever it was he was doing in his workshop, though the faint sinking of his heart at not seeing Percy there was uplifted by the fact he had laid out another shirt for Vax to pilfer. Maybe one day he would have the chance to return the favour, and perhaps after that he may even have his own set of clothes in Percy’s drawers. He was fine wearing the clothes he had worn over to his lover’s house the day before, but if Percy insisted that Vax wore clothes which were so immediately obvious as not belonging to him, and so clearly labelled him as the lover of Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone instead of just some half-elf rogue, then, who was he to refuse? 

As Vax made his way downstairs, his nose filled with smells which reminded him that he did indeed happen to be in the possession of a stomach, and it was very much empty. He entered the dining room expecting to see Percy and Cassandra breaking bread, but all he saw was Percy coming through from the kitchen and setting the table for two. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of preparing breakfast.” Percy smiled as Vax entered the room. “It’s just bacon and scrambled egg, I wasn’t sure if you were hungry.”

Vax pressed a kiss to the side of his face and sat down, assuring him that as long as it wasn’t chicken it was absolutely perfect, which earned him a quick scoff of laughter. The bacon was a little burnt, but the eggs seemed to be perfect, and Vax was not one to complain about a handsome man serving him food. Percy sat down with two mugs of coffee, and they began to eat. They discussed their plans for the day; Percy was to finish some minor adjustments on something he had been working on, and was to then meet with Cassandra to discuss “dreary pseudo-political family stuff” whilst Vax had agreed to bear-sit for his sister on her anniversary date with Keyleth. Neither of their plans were particularly time sensitive, however they both knew that they should finish their meal and get on with their day despite their yearning to stay with each other for as long as they possibly could – a shared, unspoken knowledge that each goodbye could potentially be their last.

Vax gathered his belongings and Percy saw him to the door, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as they embraced each other. They held each other for a moment, lingering.

“I love you.” Percy mumbled into Vax’s neck, before pulling away from their hug. Vax smiled softly in return, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in 4 years, but none of y'all were writing fics with trans characters that weren't smutty so I guess I'm back doing this again


End file.
